A Death Note Christmas Story
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: As the title says, this a one-shot Death Note Christmas Story. Light has been naughty this year and santa and his helper elf Atori know. will Ryuk get his presents? This story won First place in the Other category at Izumicon 09 Fanfic contest!


**A/N: Hey peeps! I just wanted to update this story. I entered it in Izumicon '09 Fan Fiction Contest in the other category and won First place! I was shocked yet happy. I got a cool pic of art work and had it signed by Vic Monogna (SP I know)! So I updated this story to let everyone know. It sounds a little better then the first one. Engoy again! Also I will try to work one my other fics too!**

Story:

A Death Note Christmas Story

General/ Humor

Rating: T

Anime: Death Note

Summary: As the title says, this a one-shot Death Note Christmas Story. Light has been naughty this year and Santa and his helper elf Atori know. Will Ryuk get his presents? Will L die? Read and find out!

**A Death Note Christmas Story**

"It's finally Christmas time! So Santa, where do we go first?" asked a short elf with purple hair that managed to defy gravity (think Toshiro's hair but purple-he's from bleach) and teal eyes as he was making sure the sleigh was ready to go.

"Well Atori, let's see….hmm… how about we got to Japan first?" Replied Santa as he was climbing in to his sleigh. "You ready?"

"Chup!"(1)

As soon as they were airborne, Santa went over his list of people he needed to stop at. "Light Yagami…hmm…we are going to need to visit him first."

"Well on the way right? I smell sushi."

"Alright Atori. HO HO HO!"

Meanwhile at Light's house

"Hey Ryuk, do you think I should give some people a days grace since it is Christmas?" asked Light as he turned from his desk to face the Shinigami.

"I don't know, but you could give me an apple."

"Hmm, Nope. I wonder if L liked the gift I left him. You know, the Kid's Giant Book of Games and Puzzles." (2)

"How can him not! That was so nice of you! Hey wait a minute did you ignore my apple request?!"

With L

Light had given L that book for Christmas and on the tag it said.

_To: L_

_From: Light_

_Since you've had trouble catching me, I thought you'd enjoy an easier challenge._

"Watari… Please burn all gifts that come from outside sources for me. Thanks"

"Sure thing, and I got you some sweets. They will be sitting on the table. Bye" said Watari as he went back to his new firewood.

Back with Light

While Light and Ryuk thought about that gift, Light's sister Sayu came into his room.

"Hey Light, Merry Christmas!" Sayu said as she hugged and kissed her brother.

"Awww, how sweet. Hehehe." Said Ryuk as he chuckled to himself then started laughing out loud. (3)

_I will get you later Ryuk _Light thought as he glared at him for a second before Sayu noticed.

"Ah, you too Sayu."

"Light, I hope you have been good this year or Santa won't give you any presents! But I know you have so you don't need to worry."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Boy she doesn't know how wrong she is!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuk was in hysterics now.

Death Glare "Alright Sayu don't you got gifts to wrap?"

"Oh yeah! Arigatou, Light, for reminding me! Ja." Said Sayu as she hugged Light one more time and ran out of his room.

"…Santa! Ha! Who cares he's not even real and Ryuk?"

"Hai..?"

"No more apples."

"Noooooooo!!! Go to Hell Light!"

"Love to but can't."

"Why?!"

"Cause of the Death Note."

"Oh…"

At this point, Ryuk anime dies, but since he's a Shinigami and can't die for those reasons, he just cries, anime style. While Light again ignores him and decides to kill more people.

Back to Santa

"Man, this sushi was good! We should change the traditional cookies to sushi."

Santa said as he finished the last of his sushi while Atori ate his. "Alright then let's back to our mission in going to Yagami's House."

"Yes Sir."

20 minutes later and Santa and Atori arrived at the Yagami residents. After Santa placed some presents under the tree they appeared in Light's room startling him.

"What's going on hear and what are you doing in my room…" said Light as he just glared at the intruders to ruin is fun time. (4)

"Light Yagami, I know you've been naughty this year, but to kill people with that Death Note and to talk to yourself is not good at all. Therefore you get nothing for Christmas. Try better next year and get rid of that thing." Santa said before he and his elf disappeared and before Light can speak. (5)

Light was outraged. He couldn't believe some stupid _fat guy_ and, a _midget,_ told him what to do. It really unnerved him to him to know he had more rivals and obstacles in his quest for world domination. While during this meeting Ryuk was still crying.

"I'll get you Santa…" Said light as he hatches an elaborate plan which is to find out Santa's and Atori's real names, write it in his Death Note, and give them both a heart attack.

Meanwhile

Santa goes to L's house and fills his Stockings with a butt load of candy and sweets. He even leaves a hit to find Kira. As Santa and Atori get ready to leave Japan, Light comes from nowhere and begs Santa to forgive him and he gives him his 'Christmas list'. Once they touch it, Ryuk appears and Santa, Atori, and even the reindeers panic and tremble while Light snickers. Ryuk then goes crazy like a little kid and begs Atori to convince Santa to believe he's been a 'good Death God' and for him to give him lots of apples and a limited addition silver Game Boy Advance. (6) However, Atori declines and Ryuk starts crying and twitching. I mean, since when do Shinigami celebrated Christmas. Upset at the North Polens, (7) Ryuk then whispers their names into Light's ear. Light then rights their names down.

40 seconds later they both died of painful heart attacks.

"Take that you damn Elf! Take that Santa you stupid bastard! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Light then jumped into the sleigh and flew into the sky to look for the perfect house. He then finds one that belongs to a little boy named Takimaru a smart, troubled, and bullied boy. Takimaru was waiting in his room for Santa to bring him persents and hopefully something to stop the bullies. (8) Light comes down the chimney and leaves a small gift for him under the tree.

"Santa?" But Light was already gone. Taki didn't see anything, at first under the tree. "That jerk ripped me off! I'll show him! And if he calls me a hoe again, I'll hunt him down and--" Takimaru then notices a unique looking present in a black and white skull paper. Curious in what's inside it, Taki grabs the box and opens it up, to reveal…

A small Death Note with a little note that says '_open me'_!

"I got a _Book?!?! _ He's so dead! Might as well read what's inside. He then opens it up and reads the instruction on how to use it.

"The person whose name is written in this note shall Die…hmmm"

To be continued? To be or not to be… only time will tell!

**Notes:**

**(1) That's one of my meaning words.**

**(2) It's on page 40 of Anime Insider Dec 2007 Issue**

**(3) Sayu can't see or hear Ryuk because she didn't touch the Death Note**

**(4) You know! He was writing names in the Death Note**

**(5) Magic!**

**(6) Look at the strip at the end of Death Note vol. 1**

**(7) What I call people from the North Pole**

**(8) My brother wanted to be in the story, he's not like that… I hope…**

END


End file.
